Crimp
Crimp is a teacher who was hired by Viscount Calah to serve as Namah's private tutor at his request. Appearance Crimp is described as being like a stick, as she has a tall yet narrow figure, with mostly rodent-like features such as small ears, pink fur and a short narrow tail. Her black hair is fashioned in a tight ponytail and she has a single eyebrow that stretches across the top of her eyes. She wears a long black dress with her sleeves rolled up to her wrists, and white-shaded glasses with an downward-triangle frame. Personality Crimp has a very strict demeanor when it comes to education. She highly believes in applying discipline to who she teaches and considers anything that she doesn't approve of to be a bad influence in productive growth. While it seems she is highly intolerant to most negative forms of behavior, she appears to be very patient and persistent as even with how uncooperative someone like Namah is she has not broken down or even considered quitting. Even the Tower Guards, Bill, Woods and Damon find her frightening as she is the only one they know who could stand up to Namah's wild behavior and even wondered who would 'finish each other off'. History Prelude Per continued insistence from Lilith to let Namah go to school, Calah decided to hire Crimp instead to serve as a private tutor. After going over the terms and conditions, he escorted her to where Namah lives, under the notion that she was adopted rather than his illegitimate daughter. When they arrived just outside of her room, they found Bill sitting outside, trying to convince them not to go in as Namah had escaped again. Looking inside the wrecked room, Crimp critiqued the kind of environment her student lived in and even threw in comments about how poor Calah was raising her that caused this. She and Bill did agree to his assessment of wanting to use chains on Namah. At a later date, she stood across from Namah as she was just waking up. Namah, surprised to see another person in her room, asked who she was and how she got in, even asking what the outside world was like. She merely told her that she was going to be her tutor and she would soon be giving her standardized tests. Namah tried to reason with her wanting to sleep in but Crimp was insistent they would begin class whether she liked it or not. However Namah decided to use the excuse of needing to use the restroom her chance to at least get away from her for a short time. During her absence, Crimp took the opportunity to remodel the room so it would better resemble a classroom, so that when Namah woke up (after Muliebral brought her back from the restroom), she would have her act like she would in her classroom. Ignoring Namah's own life problems, she began the lesson of teaching her the alphabet. She repeatedly asked Namah to say the letter "A" and after what would have been an hour, Namah gave in and started to list the names of things that started with each letter from A through G, though Crimp wanted her to continue past "H". During the third hour she had to get Woods and Damon to restrain her while she tried getting her to learn that particular letter. Through the fourth hour, Crimp gave Namah her first written test and at that point Namah wanted to know what it would take to get her to leave. Crimp replied that as her tutor, she would return day after day until she not only learned standardized facts but to obey. As she got her to try and do a math problem, Namah has a sudden realization that it was time for her favorite program, The Joys of Painting with Rick Zinger. Unable to let her leave, Crimp told her that entertainment would only cause delinquency and that 'she' was her favorite program now. This caused Namah to resort to throwing a tantrum; starting with her on the ceiling, to to stealing her disciplinary wand, and then finally to ripping out her own hair, eating and spitting it out and sticking it all over her face. Finally deciding that she wasn't needed here for the boiling point of the tantrum, Crimp left the room using a key card she was given to unlock the door; however because she didn't properly close it while Namah threw things at it, this would allow her to escape. Trivia *According to David, Crimp's glasses are based after ones seen in Gary Larson's comic works. **Her overall design is off Ms. Bitters from "Invader Zim". In a joke section called Very Stupid Preludes, it is implied that David and Liz stole Ms. Bitters from the original creator just to turn her into Crimp in the actual Prelude.Very Stupid Preludes Strip #3 References Navigation